


The Akatsuki Story

by Cumberbatchgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberbatchgirl/pseuds/Cumberbatchgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akane Tsukiyomi. A young girl from the Sand Village. Being only one of two female Akatsuki members, things can get a little crazy around. Love? Maybe so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Akatsuki Story

There I was, standing amidst the dust covered village I call home, my brown hair flying in my face. It was almost nighttime, and I was tired. I began walking home when I hear a familiar voice calling to me. “Where are you going? Are the rumors about you joining the Akatsuki true?” As I expected, the voice belonged to my childhood friend Gaara. “Well, time to face the music, I guess. I knew you’d find out somehow. Yeah, it’s true.” I looked up into his eyes, which were looking at the ground. I started to fidget. They still had that cold stare of death that scared so many people away. “Why? Why didn’t you tell me?” to be honest, I didn’t know why I kept it from him. “I-I, well, um I guess…you know what? I give up. Come on; I’ll tell you everything when we get there.” He looked at me, confused. “Where? Where are you-?” I was already dragging him down the road to the end of the village. We ran for half an hour or so when we reached our favorite spot outside town. It was a lake we always played in as kids. We sat down near the waters edge. 

For a while we didn’t talk. After a while, I decided to break the silence. “I'm joining the Akatsuki because it’s my destiny. My parents were members, and they told me that they had planned it with their leader the year I was born.” Then, without thinking, I turned and did the one thing no one dared do: I gave him a hug. Gaara must have been startled because the next thing I knew, I was trapped in his notorious Sand Coffin while he was in a defensive stance. “What were you trying to do to me? Why did you….” His voice trailed off, and I noticed that he was staring behind me. I heard a voice I have never heard before. “Let go of her,” said the voice, “Or ill show you why they call me the Bomb Master, un.” Without notice, Gaara dropped his hand, releasing the Sand Coffin, and I fell to the ground. I ran and hid behind a tree and watched the two people.

The owner of the voice looked very feminine, and they had mouths on their hands. The person walked up to me. I must have been thinking out loud, because they said, “My name’s Deidara, and I'm a man, un.” I turned a bright pink and hid my face. I guess he could read my thoughts. He let out a chuckle and then turned to Gaara. “What were you doing to her, un?” Gaara stared immensely at him, and, with an icy tone said, “She wrapped her arms around me, and she would have tried to kill me, so I defended myself.” I peered out from behind the tree and said, “I was giving you a hug. When you give someone a hug, it means you…..um…uh…well, it’s not something bad. People give each other hugs all the time. They are to say sorry *cough cough*, to say hi or bye, to cheer someone up, or…..certain things.” Gaara said nothing, but the look on his face said it all. I walked up to him and gave him another hug. This time, he pulled me in closer, and he said something I couldn’t understand.

All three of us sat down. All of a sudden, Deidara shouted, “TOBI!!! Come, un.” A man with an orange swirled mask that made me dizzy plopped down next to Deidara. He leaned forward, looked at me and said, “Name’s Tobi. What is your name?” I stood and bowed, saying “Tsukiyomi. Akane Tsukiyomi.” Then I noticed the cloaks they were wearing and asked them what they were for. “Not to intrude, but where are you guys from?” As soon as I finished, both Deidara and Tobi started to speak. Tobi turned to Deidara and said, “Sempai! Let Tobi tell!! Tobi and Deidara-sempai are from the Akatsuki! Tobi and Deidara come to find the new recruit.” 

I stood, my palms beginning to shake a little. “I am the new recruit.” Deidara, Tobi, and Gaara all stood; shocked looks on Tobi and Deidara’s faces. “Deidara-kun, when am I leaving?” Deidara didn’t hear me, and seemed to be staring off into space. Then, as soon as I followed where his eyes were, I saw it finally: he was staring at Gaara, whose eyes were even more icy cold than before. Gaara took my hand and pulled me to him. I could feel his heartbeat, and then Deidara put his hand on Gaara’s shoulder. Gaara felt something wet, and pulled away with me still up against him. His eyes were wide with fear and anger. Before he could do anything in attempt to kill Deidara, I stopped him. I stopped him by pressing my lips against his. I was shocked for two reasons. One because I kissed the most feared person in the Village Hidden in the Sand, and two because he didn’t pull away.

When we finally broke apart, we looked at each other for a long time. After about 3 minutes, he turned and ran. “Gaara!” I called. “Gaara, wait!” I started to take off after him, but Deidara stopped me. He then pulled me to him and held me. I was crying and getting tears on his cloak. We began to walk to the village. Deidara and Tobi were comforting me, and Tobi eventually got me to laugh. He was so happy that he started dancing ridiculously. I couldn’t stop laughing. Deidara led me to the entrance, and then I led him and Tobi to my front door. Still teary-eyed, I turned to them and said goodnight.


End file.
